The Last Stand with Thunderwing
This is how The Last Stand with Thunderwing goes in The Attack of Thunderwing. falls to the ground in defeat. Twilight walks to him. Twilight Sparkle: I'll give you one chance to surrender, Tirek. For the sake of your own life, take it. King Chrystalize: Twilight, behind you! looks up to see Thunderwing. Thunderwing fires his laser breath at Twilight, but she dodges out of the way and the beam instead hits Tirek, killing him. Thunderwing flies after Twilight to a volcanic area Thunderwing: Princess Twilight Sparkle, wielder of the Element of Magic! and furls his wings Your destruction is at hands! Twilight Sparkle: YIKES!!! Thunderwing: I am the instrument of Unicron's wrath! his wrist guns at Twilight dodges and smashes Thunderwing's right wrist gun Thunderwing: Is that the best you can do?! fires her magic and blasted Thunderwing's second wrist gun Thunderwing: I am no longer bound in stone, weak, and shackled! himself with Dark Energon I will tear you apart molecule by molecule! Twilight Sparkle: Uh-oh. whacks Applejack and Rarity away and advances on Twilight Thunderwing: Now, Princess Twilight Sparkle. We come to the heart of the matter! a blue energy in his chest What?! What is this? I'm losing power? I...I feel cold. shoulders open up to reveal reactors Ranyx: Yee HAA!!! Those reators are exposed now, Twilight! Ryan F-Freeman and Ranyx: Target them! TARGET THEM! Thunderwing: Burn insect! his laser breath at Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: It worked! The device weakened him! Target those reactors! fires her magic which blows up one of Thunderwing's reactor Thunderwing: Prepare for meltdown! firing his laser breath at Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: You are going by me, the holder of the Matrix, stupid. his magic to make a bubble over Twilight and himself Thunderwing: Ryan F-Freeman, future holder of the Matrix?! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Twilight and I can beat you for every world and Primus. Twilight Sparkle: He's right. And you're a big robo toy! Ryan F-Freeman: You better check the script, Thunderwing. Because, the student of Primus is about to show you how to fight! his Keyblade Thunderwing: Twilight Sparkle: Go get him, Ryan. fires his magic from his Keyblade at Thunderwing Ryan F-Freeman: crazily like Harliy Quinn Get a taste of my rockets! his magic and rockets at Thunderwing Thunderwing: No. No! I will not be defeated! If I must expand every bit of energy in my core to destroy the Element of Magic, so be it! his chest and unfurls his wings Twilight Sparkle: You want the Element of Magic so badly? Here it is! herself with the Element of Magic leaps into the air and fires his core at Twilight Thunderwing: I will turn you to ash! Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Thunderwing! Twilight Sparkle: Ryan, stop! He doesn't want you! He wants me! Thunderwing: I will smash you to atoms! Ryan F-Freeman: I'll help ya, Twilight. We're in this mess together and I'll get us out. Crash Bandicoot: Good luck. Ryan F-Freeman: You want the Element of Magic and the Matrix so badly, Thunderwing?! up with the Matrix I got it in me! Thunderwing: Thunderwing only wants to destroy the Element of Magic! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah!!! Destroy! Destroy Thunderwing! his magic at Thunderwing's core Twilight Sparkle: Let me help you, Ryan! Thunderwing: You won't escape me! into the air No one defies Thunderwing! Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight! Let's get him! and Twilight fire at Thunderwing with magic and his core blows up feels pain, steps backwards, then falls into the lava Twilight Sparkle: Ryan F-Freeman: Yee haaa!!!!! Thunderhead is gone~ Thunderhead is gone~ Thunderhead is gone~ Because we blew him up~ Sha-blamo! flies out Thunderwing: You will never destroy Thunderwing! flies away Ryan F-Freeman: Better luck next time, snowflake. Category:Transcripts Category:Trevor7626 Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan